This invention relates to a combine and more particularly to a combine which may be described as being of the axial flow type. Generally speaking, combines historically included a threshing cylinder which was transversely mounted in the combine with respect to the flow of crop material therethrough. A concave was normally positioned at the lower portion of the cylinder so that the cut crop material would be forced between the exterior surface of the cylinder and the concave to thresh and separate the grain from the chaff and straw.
A recent development in the combine art has been the axial flow type combines wherein the threshing cylinder is positioned in the combine in a longitudinally extending manner. For example, the Sperry-New Holland TR 70 combine employs a pair of threshing cylinders or rotors which are mounted in tubular members having concaves or grates at the lower end thereof. While the axial flow combines such as that of Sperry-New Holland are regarded by some as to be an improvement in the art, the instant invention is believed to achieve more uniform combining action with less grain damage.
Another problem encountered with axial type combines is the difficulty in separating the chaff from the grain after it has exited from the grate of the concave. A system of sieves and fans has been provided for blowing the chaff away from the grain and for permitting the grain to sift downwardly through the sieves to augers which carry the grain away.
However, with axial flow combines, it is necessary to carry the grain away from the concave as quickly as possible so as to make room for newly combined grain. Furthermore, increased inter-action between the blown air, the grain, and the chaff, are required in order to provide a more complete and speedy separation of the grain from the chaff.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved combine having an improved separating and cleaning apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved combine having an impeller located adjacent the bottom of the concave for propelling the grain downwardly toward the sieves and chaffing apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved combine having a plurality of fingers located immediately below the impeller and immediately above the chaffing fan for engaging the grain and chaff and permitting the air to mix more thoroughly with the grain and the chaff so as to accomplish more efficient separation.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.